Home is Hogwarts
by just by luck
Summary: Harry, raised inside Hogwarts, waited ten years to be sorted into his very own house. Little does Harry know, Hogwarts is much more than brooms and wands. For soon he realizes something is strange that hasn't been happening before.


**Home is Hogwarts**

**Intro: The Home Wrecker**

Hagrid was a sensible man, well, at least he tried to be. Now not-always-sensible-but-he-tried-to-be-Hagrid was running five minutes behind schedule on his not-so-sensible duties for small man/wizard Dumbledore. This duty was somewhat odd though, though it is quite hard for something from a wizard to be_ odd_, because it involved picking up a baby. Another thing that was quite odd was that it was the house of Lilly and James Potter and their small son Harry. Hagrid tried to think positive but he knew the reason why: Lilly and James had been violently murdered by the dark lord.

Warm hot, gushy tears streamed down his face. Why must he do this? Why must he take the orphan? Why couldn't someone who didn't know Lilly and James do it? But Hagrid knew that wasn't an option do to everyone loving the Potters. Now the Dark Lord- he was a home wrecker. A heart breaker. Something that dreamer's like Hagrid hated. Someone that deserved to rot in the hottest pit in hell. Hagrid sighed and looked down: Dumbledore told him the dark mark would be above the house. That was how he was supposed to find the boy.

He circled the bike around the dark sky for a few minutes until he saw a slight hint of lime green across the horizon. Hagrid squinted her large brown eyes and zoomed forward into the warm August air. Once he approached around 50 Meters, he could make out the dark mark. Being cautious, he knew he shouldn't fly through it but merely under it. Doing so, he located the dark ruins someone once called home. No, not someone. The Potter's. He grabbed the bike's rubber grips and pointed them downwards, plunging the bike down to the pavement. Hagrid looked at the house.

It was black. Burned. All that stood left of it was a few couches on the inside and an upstairs floor, but all that was left of that was a small crib from what Hagrid could see. He heard a soft cry and he knew he should hurry to go find Harry. The giant looked around the outside, grabbed the keys to the bike, and hustled into what he assumed would be the doorframe. "Oh her' Harry." He cooed and the screaming continued. "Oh Harry. It's okay." Hagrid took a running leap up the missing stair well to land straight in front of the crib.

The baby boy, though Hagrid had seen him before, was striking. Harry had bright blue eyes like his mother but other than that, he had James entire body. The floppy black hair, the nose, the terrible eye sight, and mostly the half smirk that had been bugging the kids at Hogwarts since the original Mr. Potter attended it. Hagrid picked up the boy and a stuffed animal that laid next to him with three of the cozy blankets wrapped around him. "It's all right little 'erry." Hagrid looked around the room and bit back a sob

This was where Lilly had died. Hagrid rushed out of the room and out to the motorcycle. He placed Harry in the back basket (Dumbledore had already enhanced it with protection spells) with his blankets and toy before strapping him in. "Let's have a good flight, okay little Harry?" The boy stopped crying and looked into the Giant's eyes. He nestled his head into his head and looked at Hagrid before Hagrid sat down in his own seat. "Hold on Harry." Hagrid stepped onto the gas and they took off into the air. Harry yawned but soon fell asleep.

**-Hogwarts is Home-**

Harry awoke many hours later to soft mumbles between Hagrid, Dumbledore, and a few of the professors of Hogwarts. "We can't let him live with the muggles! We have to take him back to Hogwarts and raise him as our own, he can't live with anyone else: Hogwarts is the only place for him. Hogwarts his home." Hagrid scorned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded his head. "Please. We can but him an owl and then- and then he can live with someone and we can teach him to fly and we can- we can raise him. He would sit with us at the staff table and during the day he would take younger classes in the library with a tutor." The Giant begged.

"Hagrid, it is much too dangerous for a young child. Especially a child who the dark lord wants. We have to give the child to the muggles and then reclaim him once he turns 11. You can even pick him up yourself Hagrid," The Giant coughed a no and clutched the baby boy closer to this chest. Dumbledore continued: "A boy needs kids his own age. He couldn't go hang out with children from the castle."

"If it is so unsafe, why do we send our top wizards and witches to it? You have even said it yourself, Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth." Hagrid pleaded with Dumbledore who sighed and looked at the other professors. He was left with no choice. "I'll help it read and it can spend the afternoons with me and the animals. I will make him a schedule. Please. Just please. Lilly and James would want it this way." He words Hagrid spoke broke Dumbledore's heart into two. He looked into Hagrid's deep brown eyes and nodded.

"So it seems we will be having a baby at Hogwarts." People gasped but Albus continued. "For the first week, since there is no students, he will be free willed. But as soon as class starts up, we will need for him to have a schedule. He will sleep in the room behind my office, in the north tower. He shall never be left alone: understand?" The staff of Hogwarts nodded and solemnly moved towards their rides back to the castle. Most of them were just going to use magic and appear in an instant back home but Hagrid had a baby with him and he wasn't allowed to use magic.

Hagrid leaned over Harry as he tucked him into the little chair. "Don't be worried. Voldie Wart may have ruined your old home, that little home wrecker, but now you have us. Hogwarts is home." Though Harry may not have heard it that time, he would learn to live by that motto.

aH


End file.
